Quest point cape
|name = Quest point cape |image = |release = 18 October 2006 |update = Capes of Achievement... and Goats! |members = Yes |quest = No |equipable = Yes |tradeable = No |stackable = No |high = 59400 |low = 39600 |destroy = Drop |store = 99000 |seller = Wise Old Man |examine = The cape worn by only the most experienced adventurers. |weight = 0 }} The Quest point cape (often referred to as "Quest Cape", "QC" or "QPC") can be obtained by players who have completed all quests and achieved 269 Quest points. The cape, along with the quest point hood, can be purchased from the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village for 99,000 coins. The cape can teleport players to the Legends' Guild gates for an unlimited amount of times. This is especially convenient as it teleports players close to a fairy ring. Also, players with the maximum number of quest points will find that the prices of dreams in the Nightmare Zone are reduced by 10000 coins. The untrimmed version of the cape is generally thought to be an achievement that is on par with levelling a skill to 99, while the trimmed quest point cape requires much more effort. To trim the cape, a player must complete all Achievement Diaries thus earning them the Achievement Diary cape as well. Should a new quest come out, the cape will be unequipped and the player wearing it cannot equip it until the new quest is completed. If the player's inventory is full the cape will be banked instead. In the event that your inventory and bank are both full, you will have to re-purchase the cape and hood from the Wise Old Man! Until the new quest is completed, the cape's teleport cannot be used either. 110px |caption = A player wearing the untrimmed quest point cape. |image2 = Quest point cape (t) equipped.png 110px |caption2 = A player wearing the trimmed quest point cape. }} Minimum skill levels The minimum levels required to acquire the quest point cape are: * indicates that a temporary boost may be used to reach that level. Note that, while players need these levels to acquire the cape, they do not need them in order to wear it. - indicates that it is actually impossible to get the Quest Point Cape with the aforementioned total level because the player needs a combat level of 85 to complete the Dream Mentor quest. The combat stats above only get a player to a combat level of 71. Iron men may need higher levels in some skills due to item requirements. For example, 75 woodcutting or 58 hunter (nature implings) can be used to obtain magic logs for Desert Treasure and Mourning's Ends Part I. Another example is if players burn the raw karambwan in Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, you need 65 fishing to be able to fish them yourself. The absolute minimum total level (with maximum boosts and 85 combat) required to complete all quests is 1311. Highest skill requirements' quests The quests requiring the highest skill levels, along with the levels required (some without boosts) are: Quest Point Cape (t) The Quest Point Cape (t) requires completion of all Achievement Diaries, which significantly increases the minimum requirements from those of the regular untrimmed version. Category:Capes Category:Capes of Accomplishment